Die Macht der Zeit
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Das Glück und die Harmonie im Leben der Kudos wird bald durch Angst und Schrecken ersetzt...


_**Die Macht der Zeit**_

**Kapitel 1: Besuch von den Grosseltern**

Das Gebrüll war ohrenbetäubend.

Shinichi schaute von seinem Laptop hoch und schüttelte den Kopf, dann vertiefte er sich wieder in seine Arbeit. Er hatte versprochen, sich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten zu mischen, also hielt er sich auch daran.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Erneut schaute Shinichi hoch, und in diesem Moment läutete es an der Tür. Auf der Stelle war es mucksmäuschenstill im Kinderzimmer, doch diese Ruhe hielt nur zwei Sekunden an. Dann polterte es, und alle vier Kinder schossen heraus.

"Hey, hey, hey, beruhigt euch wieder!", rief Ran kurz daraufhin so laut, dass auch Shinichi es hören konnte. "Es ist ja nur der Postbote, also bitte!"

Die Kinder jedoch hielten sich nicht an die Anweisung ihrer Mutter und brabbelten wild durcheinander, während Ran die morgendliche Post entgegennahm und anschliessend in die Küche trat.

"Ist etwas für uns dabei?", fragten Shinichi Jr. und Reika im Chor und hielten ihre jüngeren Geschwister davon ab, die Post, die nun auf dem Küchentisch lag, zu greifen und in ihre Münder zu stopfen.

"Nein, heute nicht. Und ihr zwei", fügte sie an Shunsaku und Miyuki gewandt hinzu. "Es gibt bald Mittagessen, also streicht die Post von eurem Menüplan."

Ihr jüngstes Kind jedoch grinste nur zur Antwort und verschwand dann zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern wieder ins Obergeschoss."

Kopfschüttelnd durchsah Ran die heutige Post, und dabei fiel ihr etwas Seltsames auf.

"Shinichi? Kommst du bitte mal?"

Ihre Stimme war relativ leise und klang beunruhigt, und Shinichi stand sofort auf. Das klang nicht gut...

"Was ist los?", fragte er, kaum hatte er die Küche betreten. Ran drehte sich zu ihm um und streckte ihm eine Postkarte hin.

"Sieh mal", antwortete sie. "Eine Karte aus Kanada."

"Na und?", fragte Shinichi und betrachtete das Bild von den wunderschönen Weiten Nordkanadas. "Ist doch eine ganz normale Postkarte, was ist daran falsch?"

"Dann schau dir mal das Geschriebene an. Ich finde das reichlich merkwürdig und auch... beunruhigend."

Shinichi drehte die Postkarte um und erblickte neben ihrer handgeschriebenen Adresse nur zwei Worte.

'Bis gleich.'

Er lächelte und konnte seine Ehefrau beruhigen.

"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen."

"Aber-"

"Das ist nur ein Scherz, glaub mir."

"Von wem ist dann die Karte?"

Shinichi lächelte wieder.

"Du kennst sie. Das Paar hat ein Faible für solche Scherze und findet es auch noch lustig, ihren Sohn damit zu triezen."

Jetzt wusste auch Ran, um wen es sich bei den Absendern der Karte handelte; um ihre Schwiegereltern Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo.

Jetzt im Nachhinein hätte sie es wissen müssen. Es war so typisch...

Wie auf Kommando klingelte es wieder an der Tür, und Ran und Shinichi sahen sich lächelnd an. Ihre Kinder rannten schon zur Haustür, doch da ihnen von ihren Eltern immer wieder eingebläut wurde, nie die Tür aufzumachen, egal wer draussen stand, warteten sie auf die Erwachsenen. Auch wenn es ihnen schwer fiel, wie Shinichi unschwer erkennen konnte.

Grinsend öffnete er die Tür und stand wie erwartet seinen Eltern gegenüber. In dem Moment, in dem der kleine Shunsaku seinen Grossvater zu Gesicht bekam, begann er laut zu weinen.

"Na, na, was ist denn das für eine Begrüssung?", fragte dieser und hob den Jungen hoch. Shunsaku hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt, kaum sass er auf den Armen seines Grossvaters, und grinste ihn an. Seine Geschwister währenddessen hatten ihre Grossmutter schon längst überschwänglich begrüsst und mit sich gezerrt, um ihre Spielsachen und Zeichnungen zu zeigen. Yusaku folgte ihr, nachdem er seinem Sohn und dessen Frau begrüsst hatte.

Ran seufzte und wandte sich an ihren Ehemann.

"Du, ich würde mich ja gerne um sie kümmern, aber das Essen muss auch auf den Tisch kommen."

"Klar, ich halte sie solange hin."

"Zum Glück habe ich genug eingekauft."

Shinichi lächelte verlegen. Tja, so waren eben seine Eltern, immer hatten sie etwas Neues auf Lager und überraschten sie am laufenden Meter. Dieses Mal war es ihr unangekündigter Besuch.

Als Yusaku zehn Minuten später ins Arbeitszimmer trat, in dem Shinichi noch kurz etwas fertigmachen musste, erkannte der Detektiv sofort, wie stolz sein Vater auf seine acht- und zweijährigen Enkelkinder war.

"Das hast du gut gemacht", sagte er, während seine Augen vor Stolz glänzten. "Tolle und liebenswerte Kinder hast du auf die Welt gestellt, ich bin stolz auf dich."

"Danke."

Yusaku lächelte, dann setzte er sich auf die Schreibtischkante.

"Bei dir ist sonst auch alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Shinichi, klappte seinen Laptop zu und lehnte sich dann nach hinten. "Und bei dir?"

"Das sollten wir wohl beim Mittagessen ansprechen, sonst bekommt Ran ja nichts davon mit."

"Klingt, als hättest du etwas Grossartiges erlebt."

"Wer weiss?", sagte Yusaku geheimnisvoll und stand auf. "Aber jetzt komm, das Mittagessen ist gleich fertig."

Nach diesen Worten ging er und liess Shinichi kopfschüttelnd zurück.

"Es ist jetzt meine Villa, Vater, und hier sagen Ran und ich, wann es Essen gibt", sagte Shinichi zu sich selbst und stand seufzend auf. "Aber das verstehst du ja nicht."

Der Detektiv verliess das Arbeitszimmer, sammelte drei seiner vier Kinder ein und brachte sie in die Küche, wo Yukiko aufgeregt mit Ran diskutierte und Yusaku sich um Shunsaku kümmerte.

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Tag für alle, und niemand von ihnen ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass ihr momentanes Glück und die Harmonie in ihrem Leben schon bald durch Angst und Schrecken ersetzt werden sollte...

**Kapitel 2: Die Mampfmaschine**

"Hey, hey, nicht so gierig, mein Junge!"

Yusaku sah hoch und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Sein jüngstes Enkelkind, der kleine Shunsaku, schien den Hunger seines Lebens zu haben. Er hatte wie alle anderen Bratkartoffeln, Gemüse und ein Stück Steak auf dem Teller, doch er konnte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht warten. Er hatte sein ganzes Stück Fleisch auf einmal in dem Mund schieben wollen, was aber logischerweise nicht möglich war.

"Shinichi, würdest du bitte?", fragte Ran und kicherte, während sie sich um Miyukis Steak kümmerte.

Ihr Ehemann kam ihrer Bitte nach und zerschnitt Shunsakus Stück Fleisch, während seine Eltern es ziemlich lustig fanden.

"Sagt mal, wo genau habt ihr die Postkarte eigentlich abgeschickt?", fragte Ran kurz daraufhin, um das Thema zu wechseln, und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Aus Yellowknife", antwortete Yusaku und wurde sofort von Shinichi Jr. unterbrochen.

"Das kenne ich! Von da sind die Trucks immer gestartet!"

"Welche Trucks?", fragte Yusaku verständnislos und sah seinen Sohn an.

"Stimmt, jetzt, wo er es sagt", antwortete er. "Es gibt da so eine Serie im Fernsehen, in der Lastwagenfahrer auf Eisstrassen fahren, um zum Beispiel Bohrstationen zu verlegen oder Arbeitsutensilien zu irgendwelchen Minen zu fahren."

"Ich verstehe, diese Serie kenne ich auch", warf Yukiko ein. "Die habe ich mir auch immer angeschaut, die ist sehr interessant. Darum wollte ich übrigens mal in dieses Dörfchen. Ich wollte sehen, wie es ist."

"Soso."

Yusakus Antwort klang nicht gerade begeistert. "Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum du freiwillig an einen Ort wolltest, wo du nicht ein ganzes Einkaufszentrum leerkaufen kannst. Hättest du dir auch etwa gleich einen Truck kaufen wollen?"

"Wenn ich einen schönen gesehen hätte, der mir gefallen hätte, natürlich ja", antwortete Yukiko schnippisch und griff zu ihrem Glas. "Aber dir hat dieser Ausflug doch auch Spass gemacht, also spiel dich jetzt nicht so auf."

"Schon gut, schon gut."

"Apropos Eis", begann Ran und schaute ihren Ehemann lächelnd an. "Weisst du noch, als wir letzten Winter auf dem See eislaufen waren? Und was Shunsaku da gemacht hat?"

Shinichi begann zu lachen.

"Oh ja, das war vielleicht ein toller Tag!"

"Warum, was ist passiert?", fragten Yusaku und Yukiko synchron.

Ran lächelte und begann die Geschichte zu erzählen.

"An einem Tag letzten Winter war der Himmel wolkenlos und stahlblau, und wir haben zum Glück am Vortag beschlossen, den Tag auf dem Natureisfeld zu verbringen. An sich ja eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, denn den Kindern hatte es sehr viel Spass gemacht. Shunsaku zwar zuerst nicht wirklich, aber später dafür umso mehr."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Yusaku interessiert und vergass komplett, dass er noch Essen auf dem Teller hatte.

Ran lächelte wieder und warf einen Blick zu ihrem jüngsten Kind, das aber in eine kleine Neckerei mit Miyuki vertieft war und nichts von ihrer Erzählung mitbekam. Sie erzählte, wie Shunsaku Anlauf nahm, mehrere Meter zurücklegte, und dann der Länge nach hinfiel.

"Er begann daraufhin laut zu schreien, doch als Shinichi ihn zwischen die Beine nahm, so dass er etwas hatte, woran er sich festhalten konnte, war der Schmerz schnell vergessen. Das hat so süss ausgesehen."

Stolz sah Ran ihren Ehemann an, der ihr jedoch deutete, weiterzusprechen. "Irgendwann später hatten wir Hunger und holten uns eine Wurst, und jetzt ratet mal, was Shunsaku gemacht hat."

"Sie im Schnee vergraben?", fragte Yukiko scherzhaft und wusste, dass sie nicht richtig lag.

"Nein, er glaubte, er könne die ganze Wurst auf einmal in den Mund schieben. Er hatte es versucht, aber wie wir wissen-"

"Hat es nicht funktioniert", beendete Ran Shinichis Ausführung.

Erneut brach Gelächter aus, die Geschichte war aber auch zu köstlich.

"Vielleicht nimmt er mal an einem Wettessen teil, wer weiss?", gluckste Shinichi und spiesste ein Kartoffelstück auf. "Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich alles in den Mund stopfen wollte, und es wird sicher nicht das letzte Mal sein."

Dann schaute er zu Shunsaku, der sich die ganze Zeit mit seinen Geschwistern gezankt und dementsprechend nichts von Rans Erzählung mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte nichts gehört, und auch die anderen drei Kinder nicht.

"Gibt's noch mehr solcher Geschichten?", fragte Yukiko interessiert, aber auch leicht traurig. "Da wir ja nicht mehr in Japan leben, bekommen wir nicht sehr viel vom Leben unserer Enkel mit."

"Das habe ich euch auch schon gesagt. Aber ihr wolltet ja nicht auf mich hören, als ich euch gebeten habe, wieder hierher zu ziehen", sagte Shinichi leicht vorwurfsvoll.

"Shinichi, das ist jetzt fehl am Platz", sagte Yusaku, hüstelte und kam zum Thema zurück. "Also, noch eine Geschichte?"

"Ja, die Sache in der Waschstrasse, die war süss", begann Ran, schaute zu Shunsaku und grinste, als er eine Kartoffel nach der anderen in den Mund stopfte, ohne zu kauen oder gar zu schlucken.

"Welche Sache?", fragte Shinichi überrascht. "Davon hast du mir nie erzählt."

"Das hole ich jetzt nach, also beschwer dich nicht."

"Erzähl", bat Yukiko.

"Nun ja, das war so. Vorletzte Woche fuhr ich mit den beiden Kleinen in die Waschstrasse. Während Miyuki das Ganze völlig fasziniert beobachtete, kramte Shunsaku einen Schirm hervor und öffnete ihn - im Auto, wohlgemerkt. Er sagte, er wolle nicht nass werden", erklärte Ran und lächelte dann wieder, während ihre Schwiegereltern vergnügt lachten.

"Er kommt wohl ganz nach seinem Bruder", grinste Yukiko, doch Yusaku widersprach ihr.

"Wohl eher nach seinem Vater. Seine Flausen hat er an die Kinder weitervererbt."

"Haha", sagte Shinichi nicht amüsiert. "Wie wenn ich immer an allem schuld wäre."

"Meistens ist es so."

"Stimmt nicht."

"Stimmt wohl", erwiderte Ran und schaute ihren Ehemann direkt an.

"Nein!"

"Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?", fragte Yukiko daraufhin ganz vorsichtig, als sie spürte, dass weder Shinichi noch Ran klein beigeben wollten.

"Ja, warum?", stellte ihr Sohn die Gegenfrage.

Yukiko wechselte erst kurz einen Blick mit Yusaku, ehe sie antwortete.

"Na ja, wir machen uns nur etwas Sorgen, wisst ihr."

"Warum denn?"

"In einer Zeitschrift haben wir etwas Interessantes, aber auch Beunruhigendes gelesen", erklärte Yusaku und hüstelte.

"Was?"

"Einer Studie zufolge ist die Scheidungsrate von Mehrlingseltern wesentlich höher als die von Eltern mit jeweils nur einem Kind", sagte Yukiko und bereute schon, das Thema angeschnitten zu haben.

Shinichi und Ran waren entrüstet, doch nach wie vor überliess Ran es ihrem Ehemann, mit der ehemaligen Schauspielerin darüber zu diskutieren.

"Mutter, hör mir bitte zu", erwiderte Shinichi und griff nach Rans Hand. "Nur weil in einer Zeitschrift so etwas steht, heisst das doch noch lange nicht, dass es in unserer Ehe nicht gut läuft, trotz Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Geht's euch eigentlich noch gut?"

"Wir haben ja nur gefragt", sagte Yusaku ganz leicht beleidigt. "Natürlich hoffen und glauben wir nicht, dass ihr euch trennen oder gar scheiden lassen wollt. Ich kenne euch, ihr seid füreinander geschaffen. Ausserdem brauchen die Kinder euch beide, also bin ich guter Hoffnung."

"Das kannst du auch sein", erwiderte Ran und räusperte sich. "Themawechsel. Was habt ihr morgen vor?"

"Ich dachte, wir könnten etwas mit den Zwillingen unternehmen?", fragte Yukiko unschuldig und darauf bedacht, den richtigen Ton zu treffen. "Wir sind vier Erwachsene und vier Kinder, jeder von uns könnte eines in die Obhut nehmen und zum Beispiel ein paar wenige Besorgungen machen."

"Das trifft sich gut, ich muss mich nämlich um eine neue Brille kümmern", meinte Yusaku und grinste seinen beiden jüngsten Enkelkindern zu. "Sonst werde ich bald so blind wie ein Maulwurf sein."

"Das stimmt", seufzte Yukiko und schloss die Augen. "Er ist ohne Brille wirklich total blind", fügte sie dann an Ran gewandt hinzu. "Es ist schon verwunderlich, dass er überhaupt noch den Weg ins Bett findet, wenn er die Brille mal abgelegt hat."

Ran lächelte verlegen, Shinichi grinste, und Yusaku lief rot an.

"Danke für die tollen Ausführungen, Liebling", grummelte er, nahm die kleine Miyuki, die schon seit vorhin an seiner Hose zupfte, hoch und setzte sie auf sein Knie. "Unser Privatleben geht ja wohl niemanden etwas an."

"Nicht mal deinen Sohn?", fragte Shinichi sofort, und Yusaku hob blitzschnell den Kopf.

"Ganz besonders nicht dich!"

"Na, na, reg dich ab", entgegnete Shinichi gelassen und grinste, da er genau wusste, dass Yusaku nicht wirklich sauer war. "Kommen wir doch lieber zum Thema zurück. Ihr würdet die Zwillinge mitnehmen?"

"Ja", antwortete Yusaku, doch Yukiko verneinte gleichzeitig, woraufhin sie verdutzt angeschaut wurde.

"Ich habe mir was überlegt", sagte sie und erklärte, dass sie sich mit Miyuki einen schönen Tag machen wollte, und Yusaku dasselbe mit Shunsaku. "Wäre das für euch in Ordnung?"

"Das heisst, dass du etwas mit Miyuki unternimmst, und du, Yusaku, etwas mit Shunsaku?"

"Ja", antwortete Yukiko. "Als ich neulich mit Shinichi telefoniert habe, hatte er erwähnt, dass ihr morgen mit Shinichi Jr. und Reika irgendwohin müsst. Irgendwas wegen der Schule, glaube ich."

"Das stimmt, das habe ich fast vergessen", murmelte Ran zu Shinichi gewandt. Sie war sofort angetan von dieser Idee, und ihr Ehemann ebenfalls.

"Aber geht bitte raus und bleibt nicht im Haus hocken, okay? Für so was ist das Wetter zu schön. Zumindest laut Wetterbericht."

"Keine Sorge, morgen haben wir traumhaftes Wetter und es wird sehr warm, das weiss ich genau."

"Seit wann fungierst du als Wetterfrosch, Shinichi?", fragte Yusaku grinsend. "Sollen wir dir eine Leiter in dein Zimmer stellen?"

"Lass den Quatsch."

"Also geht das in Ordnung?", fragte Ran zur Sicherheit nochmal nach und erhielt einstimmige Zustimmung.

Somit war die Sache klar; Yusaku unternahm mit Shunsaku etwas, Yukiko mit Miyuki, und Shinichi und Ran konnten sich um die älteren Zwillinge kümmern.

Der nächste Tag brach an, und während Ran sich um die letzten Vorbereitungen kümmerte, versorgte Shinichi seine Eltern mit Tipps und Tricks im Umgang mit den jüngeren Zwillingen. Während Yukiko nur wenige beherzigen musste, was Miyuki anging, sah es bei Shunsaku schon anders aus. Nach einer kleinen Aufzählung kam Shinichi zum Wichtigsten.

"Pass gut auf den Kleinen auf, hast du gehört? Shunsaku kann ganz schön schnell sein, wenn er zum Beispiel irgendwo Süssigkeiten sieht. Lass ihn nie und auf keinen Fall aus den Augen, klar?"

"Alles klar. Er ist bei mir so sicher wie bei dir", versicherte der Schriftsteller. "Lass uns nur machen, ich bringe ihn schon wieder heil zurück."

"Wollen wir es hoffen", murmelte Shinichi, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Vater, und drehte sich dann zu seiner Frau um, die gerade zu ihm getreten war.

"Also, wir treffen uns spätestens um halb sechs Uhr abends wieder hier. Yukiko, Yusaku, ihr habt einen Hausschlüssel, bitte verliert ihn nicht."

"Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen."

"Okay. Viel Spass wünsche ich euch!"

Ran winkte, während Yukiko und Yusaku, jeweils eines der zweijährigen Kinder an der Hand, losgingen.

"Wir müssen jetzt auch gehen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen", meinte Shinichi und holte Ran somit in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Na dann los."

Eine Stunde später war die Villa Kudo verlassen und die Familienmitglieder in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen verstreut. Yusaku wusste nicht, was seine Frau vorhatte oder wohin sie mit ihrer Enkelin ging, aber er nahm sich vor, nicht zu viele Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Er hatte endlich die Möglichkeit, einen ganzen Tag alleine mit seinem jüngsten Enkelkind zu verbringen.

Trotz dieser Vorfreude musste er sich wie angekündigt um eine neue Brille kümmern. Nachdem er sein Stammgeschäft betreten und begonnen hatte, verschiedene Gestelle anzuprobieren, tat der kleine Shunsaku es ihm nach. Er hatte sich jedoch an den Sonnenbrillen zu schaffen gemacht, und jedes Mal, wenn er eine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, rief er seinen Grossvater und lachte vergnügt, wenn Yusaku grinste.

Kurz vor elf Uhr mittags beschloss Yusaku, seinem Enkel den Bahnhof zu zeigen, bevor er sich irgendwo ein Sandwich holen und mit Shunsaku in den Park gehen wollte.

Zuerst kam aber der Bahnhof dran, und Shunsaku beobachtete die Massenwanderungen und die blinkenden Tafeln hoch über ihm mit grossen Augen. Gemütlich schlenderte Yusaku mit dem Kind an der Hand quer durch den Bahnhof, bis Shunsaku zwischen den Beinen der Menschen einen Kiosk entdeckte. Er gluckste, riss sich los und rannte in Richtung des Kiosks, und Yusaku folgte ihm sofort. Während der Zweijährige keine Probleme hatte, seinem Ziel, den Süssigkeiten im Kiosk, näherzukommen, wurde es für Yusaku immer schwieriger, seinem Enkel zu folgen.

"Shunsaku, bleib hier!"

Plötzlich stolperte der Erwachsene über den Rollkoffer eines Reisenden und wäre beinahe hingefallen, doch er konnte sich im letzten Augenblick noch auffangen. Peinlich berührt entschuldigte er sich beim Besitzer des Koffers und drehte sich dann um, um seinem Enkel zu folgen, doch er sah ihn nicht mehr. Hektisch schaute er sich um, aber er entdeckte Shunsaku nirgends, nicht beim Kiosk und auch nach dreimaligen Drehen und lautem Rufen seines Namens nicht.

Verloren stand Yusaku in der Menschenmasse, während die Erkenntnis wie Gift in sein Hirn sickerte.

Sein zweijähriger Enkel war spurlos verschwunden.

**Kapitel 3: Ohne jede Spur**

"... bitte zum Informationsschalter! Herr Yusaku Kudo, bitte zum Informationsschalter!"

Der Ausgerufene horchte auf. Er sollte zum Informationsschalter kommen? Vielleicht hatte Shunsaku sich nur verlaufen, war von jemandem aufgegabelt worden, der ihm helfen wollte, und als Folge dessen wurde nach dem Grossvater verlangt? Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich so... Yusaku jedenfalls hoffte es sehr. Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Yusaku Kudo, Sie haben mich ausgerufen?"

Die Frau am Schalter lächelte ihn freundlich an.

"Ah ja, das war mein Kollege. Einen Moment bitte, ich hole ihn."

"Ich bitte darum."

Drei Minuten später erschien die Frau wieder.

"Es ist gerade ein touristischer Notfall eingetreten, aber er wird sich so schnell es geht um Sie kümmern. Ich bitte Sie inständig um Verzeihung."

"Wissen Sie vielleicht, ob mein Enkel-", versuchte Yusaku sie bei sich zu behalten, doch jetzt forderten lautstark andere Leute die Dienste der jungen Schalter-Angestellten, die nun ganz alleine die Stellung halten musste. Yusaku konnte nur warten und dabei den Blick immer wieder durch die Menschenmasse wandern zu lassen. Seine Augen suchten unentwegt seinen kleinen Enkel, der nach wie vor wie vom Erdboden verschluckt blieb.

Satte fünfunddreissig Minuten später erschien endlich der Kollege der jungen Frau und entschuldigte sich in aller Höflichkeit bei ihm.

"Sie sind Yusaku Kudo, der Schriftsteller?", fragte er zur Sicherheit nach und musterte ihn.

"Ja. Ist mein Enkel hier?"

Der Mann schaute ihn erstaunt an.

"Es tut mir leid, von einem Enkel weiss ich nichts. Aber dieser Brief ist hier für Sie abgegeben worden-"

"Und deswegen lassen Sie mich über eine halbe Stunde lang warten?", brauste Yusaku auf und bedachte sein Gegenüber mit wütenden Blicken. "Ich dachte, mein Enkel-"

"Ich wurde aufgefordert, Ihnen diesen Brief persönlich zu überreichen", versuchte der junge Mann sich zu verteidigen und hielt ihm das Corpus Delicti hin. "Und ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie nicht warten sollen, den Brief zu öffnen."

Yusaku schnaubte. Sein Enkel war spurlos verschwunden, und dann tauchte ein ominöser Brief von einem unbekannten Absender auf. Diese Sache stank doch zum Himmel...

Schnell riss er den Brief auf und zog ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier heraus. Die Buchstaben und Worte, die darauf zu lesen waren, waren allesamt aus Zeitungen und Zeitschriften ausgeschnitten worden, wodurch der Brief noch verdächtiger wurde. Diese Tatsache verdrängte Yusaku schnell, als er das kurze Geschriebene las.

_Du musst sein schnell wie der Wind, das Leben deines Enkels retten geschwind._

_Bist du zu spät und schaffst es nicht, den Atem des Todes er vernimmt._

Jetzt war der Fall klar: Es handelte sich um eine Kindesentführung.

"Verdammt!"

Yusaku drehte sich zum Schalter-Angestellten um. "Wer hat Ihnen diesen Brief gegeben? Wie sah er oder sie aus?"

"Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht-"

"Können Sie nicht oder dürfen Sie nicht?", fragte Yusaku und packte sein Gegenüber an den Schultern.

"Ich kann es nicht", antwortete der junge Mann, der sich nun sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte. "Zum einen hiess es, es wäre eine Überraschung, und zum anderen nahm der Brief mein Kollege entgegen, der vor mir Schicht hatte. Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne Auskunft geben, aber ich kann nicht."

Yusaku liess den jungen Mann los und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

"Es tut mir leid!", rief dieser dem Schriftsteller noch hinterher, doch Yusaku kümmerte sich nicht um ihn. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Schnell verliess er den Bahnhof und trat draussen an eine Stelle, wo sich keine Menschen aufhielten.

Der ehemalige Detektiv studierte nochmal die paar Zeilen, und jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass zwischen den Wörtern 'Enkel' und 'Todes' drei Wörter hingeschrieben wurden. Die Farbe Schwarz, eine Automarke und der Name eines nahe gelegenen Parkplatzes, der zu einer Garage gehörte, die diese erwähnte Automarke vertrat. Vielleicht war das ja der Ort, wo der kleine Shunsaku war... Möglich wäre es, und es war auf jeden Fall eine Spur.

Seine einzige Spur, wenn Yusaku es recht bedachte. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg, und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, kehrte die Hoffnung zurück. Als er jedoch am Parkplatz ankam, wandelte sich seine Hoffnung in blanke Verzweiflung um.

Der Parkplatz war riesengross, und er war vollkommen besetzt. Er war voll mit Autos der Marke, die im kurzen Schreiben erwähnt wurde. Das einzige wirklich Positive daran war, dass nicht alle Fahrzeuge schwarz waren. Aber das war nur ein schwacher Trost, denn der Parkplatz war nach wie vor riesengross, und es war die berühmte Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Nur, dass hier das Leben eines Kleinkindes auf dem Spiel stand.

Am liebsten hätte Yusaku laut geschrieben, um seine Gefühle raus zu lassen, doch er konnte sich beherrschen. Trotzdem war es unglaublich. Diese ganze Situation, die, aus Sicht des Entführers, womöglich ein Spass war, entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einem Spiessrutenlauf.

"Ich hasse so etwas."

Yusaku musste jetzt unbedingt die einzige Spur verfolgen, die er hatte, er musste die Chance nutzen. Er hatte keine Zeit, um Zeit zu verlieren.

So schnell er konnte klapperte er jedes infrage kommende Auto ab und schaute in den Innenraum, doch in keinem davon befand sich sein Enkel. Minute um Minute verstrich, und seine Verzweiflung wurde immer grösser.

Auf dem Parkplatz war ausser ihm niemand, er konnte also keine Hilfe erwarten. Das frustrierte Yusaku noch mehr, und es half ihm gar nichts, da seine Gefühle schon jetzt Achterbahn fuhren. Bei jedem Auto hatte er die Hoffnung, Shunsaku zu finden, und jedes Mal, wenn es nicht so war, verlor er die Hoffnung wieder. Aber trotzdem, er konnte nicht aufhören weiter nach seinem zweijährigen Enkel zu suchen.

Auto um Auto klapperte er ab, Reihe um Reihe klapperte er ab. Ohne Erfolg. Und die Zeit verstrich. Zeit, die Shunsaku möglicherweise nicht mehr hatte.

Yusaku strich sich über das Gesicht und wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel, es war heiss, und sein Herumrennen verschlimmerte die Hitze sogar noch. Seine Kehle brannte, sie war wie ausgetrocknet, aber Yusaku dachte nicht im Traum daran, eine Pause zu machen um etwas zu trinken.

Er suchte weiter, beendete eine Reihe und fing die nächste an, und dann endlich fand er seinen Enkel. Shunsaku lag auf dem Rücksitz eines schwarzen Kombis und sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Yusaku jedoch wusste es besser, die flache und kaum wahrnehmbare Atmung des kleinen Jungen sprachen Bände.

Das Auto stand an der prallen Sonne, die Fenster waren ganz geschlossen, und im Innern des Wagens musste eine höllische Hitze herrschen. Es war klar, dass Shunsaku einen Hitzschlag erlitten hatte und schon halb verdurstet war.

"Shunsaku!"

Yusaku wollte die Tür aufreissen, doch wie erwartet war sie abgeschlossen. Er hämmerte gegen die Fensterscheibe, aber sein Enkel reagierte nicht. "Shunsaku! Wach auf!"

Mit voller Wucht schlug er immer wieder auf die Scheibe ein, doch sie ging nicht zu Bruch. Stattdessen schmerzte seine Faust immer mehr, und sie begann zu bluten.

"Shunsaku!"

Inzwischen war die Scheibe schon blutverschmiert, und ein Mann und ein Pärchen, die seit kurzem auf dem Parkplatz waren und sich die Autos ansahen, wurden auf den Schriftsteller aufmerksam. Sie dachten, er wolle das Auto stehlen, und die Frau zückte ihr Handy. Yusaku sah das.

"Rufen Sie den Notarzt!", schrie er ihr zu. "Schnell!"

Der einzelne Mann rannte zu Yusaku und erkannte sofort den Ernst der Lage.

"Tun Sie es!", rief er der Frau zu und schlug nun ebenfalls auf die Autoscheibe ein.

Was dann geschah, bekam Yusaku nur noch am Rande mit. Schneller als er erwartet hatte raste ein Krankenwagen heran, und zwei Notärzte sprangen heraus. Yusaku und der andere Mann hatten die Scheibe immer noch nicht zerschlagen können, an ihr klebte nun noch mehr Blut, und Yusakus Handgelenk war inzwischen verstaucht.

"Der Junge", sagte der Mann zu einem der Notärzte. "Helfen Sie dem Jungen, schnell."

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Einer der Mediziner holte einen Hammer und schlug damit ohne Mühe die Autoscheibe ein, dann warf er den Hammer weg, öffnete die Tür und holte den leblosen Körper des zweijährigen Shunsaku heraus.

Er brauchte nur kurz etwas zu überprüfen, dann gab er einen Befehl.

"Er muss ins Krankenhaus, sofort!"

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kamen Grossvater und Enkel samt den Ärzten am Bestimmungspunkt an. Yusaku wich nicht eine Sekunde von Shunsakus Seite, bis er in einen Raum geschoben wurde, wo er keinen Zutritt hatte.

Einer der Krankenschwestern trat zu ihm.

"Sind Sie der Vater des Jungen?"

Yusaku schaute sie fragend an.

"Nein, ich... Ich bin der Grossvater."

Die junge Frau war erstaunt.

"Wow, für einen Grossvater sind Sie ganz schön jung."

"Wissen Sie, mein Sohn war erst 18, als er zum ersten Mal Vater wurde, und 24 beim zweiten Mal."

"Er ist bestimmt ein guter Vater, wenn er schon zwei Kinder hat, obwohl er noch so jung ist", sagte die Frau bewundernd.

"Ähm", begann Yusaku, hielt dann aber inne. Dass es sich bei den Kindern eigentlich um zwei Zwillingspärchen gehandelt hatte, behielt er besser für sich. Ausserdem dachte die Krankenschwester sowieso, dass Shunsaku der ältere der angeblichen zwei Kinder war.

"Ja, er ist wirklich ein guter Vater."

Die Krankenschwester wünschte ihm noch viel Glück und ging dann, und Yusakus Gedanken kehrten sofort wieder zu Shunsaku zurück. Und zu seinem Sohn.

Er musste Shinichi anrufen und ihm erklären, was passiert war. Doch was würde er dazu sagen? Er hatte ihm klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er auf Shunsaku aufpassen musste, aber das hatte er nicht getan. Jetzt war der Junge im Krankenhaus, und es war nicht klar, ob er es ohne Schäden überstehen würde.

Yusaku war sich sicher, dass Shinichi mächtig wütend auf ihn war, wenn er erfuhr, was passiert war.

Er sollte Recht behalten...

**Kapitel 4: Enttäuschtes Vertrauen**

Seine Finger nestelten nervös an der Telefonschnur herum, während er das Tuten in der Leitung hörte. Warum ging Shinichi nicht an sein Handy? Yusaku wusste nicht, was los war, aber er konnte nichts weiter tun als warten.

Als jedoch auch nach dem zehnten Klingeln niemand seinen Anruf entgegennahm, versuchte der Schriftsteller es auf der Festnetznummer der Villa Kudo. Er rechnete schon damit, dass auch jetzt wieder niemand antwortete, doch dem war nicht so. Nach dem fünften Klingeln meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.

"Kudo?"

"Hallo Shinichi, ich bin's."

"Vater? Wo bist du? Ran und ich sind wieder zu Hause, Yukiko hat sich gemeldet, sie ist auf dem Weg. Wo seid ihr denn?"

Yusaku holte tief Luft.

"Wir sind im Krankenhaus. Shinichi, ich... Es tut mir leid, aber es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert."

"Was? Was ist los?"

Als sein Vater nicht antwortete, wiederholte Shinichi seine Frage. Erneut sagte Yusaku nichts, was Shinichi überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl, er musste handeln. "Bleib, wo du bist, ich bin sofort da."

"Warte-"

Aber Shinichi hatte schon aufgelegt, Yusaku hörte nur noch das Tuten in der Leitung.

Traurig und mit Tränen in den Augen liess er den Kopf hängen. Ein Kind zu verlieren und nicht zu wissen, wo es war, gehörte zum allerschlimmsten, was es gab. Aber für ihn war es auch unerfreulich, seinem Sohn gleich erzählen zu müssen, was mit seinem Enkel passiert war. Shinichis Reaktion auf diese unangenehme Neuigkeit machte ihm am meisten Sorgen. Allzu lange darüber nachdenken konnte er aber nicht, da Shinichi nur kurze Zeit später das Krankenhaus betrat und sofort wusste, wohin er gehen musste.

Doch noch bevor der Detektiv in die Nähe seines Vaters kam, wurde er von einem Arzt aufgehalten. Dieser kannte die Familie Kudo und wusste dementsprechend auch, wer wie zu wem stand. Ohne viele Worte führte er ihn zu Shunsaku und erklärte ihm, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte. Solange der Junge nicht an die Sonne ging und sich in kühlen Zimmern aufhielt, war alles in Ordnung. Shinichi konnte Shunsaku, der sich freute, seinen Vater zu sehen und schon wieder Schokolade verlangte, gleich wieder mitnehmen.

"Denken Sie dran, Herr Kudo. Keine Sonne, keine Hitze."

"Alles klar, Herr Doktor."

Als Shinichi das Zimmer mit seinem Sohn an der Hand verliess, stand Yusaku sofort auf, doch der Detektiv hatte nur einen verächtlichen Blick für ihn übrig. Er liess ihn links liegen, denn jetzt war für ihn nur sein Sohn wichtig.

"Komm, Shunsaku. Deine Mama wartet schon auf uns."

"Was gibt's zu essen?", fragte der Junge und rieb sich den Bauch. "Ich hab Hunger."

"Du kriegst etwas, sobald wir zu Hause sind. Du musst dich so lange gedulden."

Kaum kamen Shinichi und Shunsaku zu Hause an, kam Ran schon angerannt und umarmte erleichtert ihren jüngeren Sohn. Sie war schon voller Sorge um ihn gewesen, aber nachdem Shinichi ihr kurz erklärte, was der Arzt ihm schon gesagt hatte, beruhigte sie sich wieder und schickte ihn zu seinen Geschwistern, die froh waren, ihren Bruder wieder zu haben.

"Wo hast du Yusaku gelassen?", fragte Yukiko, die vorhin zu ihnen getreten war und alles gehört hatte. "War er nicht auch im Krankenhaus?"

In diesem Moment kam der Schriftsteller zur Tür herein und setzte schon zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch Shinichi fuhr ihm sofort über den Mund.

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du auf den Jungen aufpassen musst? Hattest du deinen Kopf wieder mal in den Wolken? Sag schon!"

"Shinichi, es tut mir leid, aber-"

"Kein Aber!", regte Shinichi sich auf und sah seinen Vater voller Wut an. "Was war los? Was in Dreiteufelsnamen ist heute passiert?"

Shinichi war zwar mächtig sauer, aber er konnte sich so lange beherrschen, bis Yusaku geendet hatte. "Warum hast du nicht selbst den Notarzt gerufen?", fragte er daraufhin, und er spürte, wie sein Blut schon wieder zu Kochen begonnen hatte.

"Weil ich mein Handy nicht mitgenommen hatte", antwortete Yusaku wahrheitsgemäss. "Shinichi, es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich wollte nie, dass-"

"Geh mir aus den Augen."

Resigniert tat Yusaku, was von ihm verlangt wurde, und zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück. Yukiko eilte ihm hinterher, und Ran, die ihm stumm nachgeschaut hatte, wandte sich ihrem Ehemann zu.

"Shinichi, wir haben Glück gehabt, Shunsaku geht es gut. Du solltest nicht so hart zu deinem Vater sein."

Er seufzte, beschloss aber, nichts darauf zu erwidern.

"Es tut mir leid, aber mir ist der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Ich werde mich für heute zurückziehen."

"Du bist dir sicher, dass du nichts essen willst?"

"Ja. Tut mir wirklich leid."

Jetzt war Ran diejenige, die seufzte.

"Wie du willst. Aber ich lasse etwas übrig, falls du doch noch Hunger bekommst."

"Danke."

Für den Rest des Abends liess Shinichi sich nicht mehr blicken, er erschien weder zum Abendessen noch zum anschliessend gemütlichen Beisammensitzen der erwachsenen Familienmitglieder. Er kümmerte sich stattdessen um Shunsaku, der nach dem Essen nicht mehr mit seinen Geschwistern spielte, sondern lieber bei ihm war und später in seinen Armen einschlief. Shinichi brachte ihn zu Bett und beschloss daraufhin, es ihm gleichzutun.

An diesem Abend jedoch konnte Shinichi nicht einschlafen, sein Kopf war noch voller herumschwirrender Gedanken. Ran, die schon geschlafen hatte, durch Shinichis Unruhe jedoch wieder geweckt wurde, setzte sich müde auf.

"Shinichi, beruhig dich doch mal", sagte sie und gähnte.

"Wie denn?"

Seine Ehefrau seufzte.

"Willst du deinen Vater für den Rest deines Lebens ignorieren?"

"Natürlich nicht, nur für den Rest seines Lebens."

"Aber Shinichi, denk doch mal nach", sagte Ran mit ruhiger Stimme "Du kennst unseren Sohn, und du kennst auch Yusaku. Er hat alles versucht, was möglich war, sonst wäre Shunsaku noch in diesem Auto gestorben. Du hast doch seine Hände gesehen, er hat sie blutig geschlagen. Natürlich war es schlimm, was heute passiert ist, aber unser Junge ist zum Glück ohne bleibenden Schaden davongekommen."

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue. Ran hatte die Ereignisse des heuten Tages erstaunlich gut weggesteckt. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, aber er war trotzdem sehr froh darüber.

Und sie hatte Recht, er konnte seinem Vater nicht für immer böse sein. Er trug zwar die Schuld daran, was passiert war, aber es war auch sein Verdienst, dass Shunsaku es trotz allem unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

"Du hast Recht", sagte er leise und küsste sie. "Du hast Recht. Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden."

"Mach das", murmelte sie und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Aber jetzt schlaf und weck mich bitte nicht wieder auf, ja?"

"Ich werde es versuchen. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch."

Wider Erwarten konnte Shinichi die ganze Nacht durchschlafen und war am Morgen so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als er nach Shunsaku sah, war dieser schon mit Miyuki am spielen und zeigte keinerlei Nachwirkungen vom Vortag. Es schien, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, und darüber war der junge Familienvater sehr froh.

Lächelnd am Türrahmen lehnend beobachtete er das Treiben seines Sohnes, bis Yusaku zögernd zu ihm trat.

"Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Shinichi seufzte und sah ihn an.

"Entschuldige bitte, dass ich gestern so ekelhaft zu dir gewesen war. Aber ich habe mir solche Sorgen um Shunsaku gemacht, weisst du..."

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi. Ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt, ehrlich."

"Schon gut, ich verzeihe dir. Nur... Mach es bitte nie wieder."

"Ich werde es nie wieder tun, ich verspreche es."

Yusaku verstummte kurz, dann sprach er weiter. "Weisst du eigentlich, wer Shunsaku das angetan hatte?", fragte er.

Shinichi seufzte und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Nein. Ich habe schon Kommissar Megure gefragt, aber er tappt diesbezüglich im Dunkeln. Ich fürchte, wir werden es nie erfahren."

Yusaku seufzte und wollte etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment kam Shunsaku angewatschelt und zupfte an Shinichis Pullover.

"Daddy? Darf ich eine Schokotorte haben, Daddy?"

Er grinste.

"Sieh mal einer an, die Mampfmaschine ist wieder da."

Yusaku lachte, während Shinichi sich zu Shunsaku hinunter beugte.

"Du weisst, dass Mama die Köchin in der Familie ist, oder?"

"Ja, aber sie hat Nein gesagt."

"Und jetzt willst du, dass ich eine Torte backe?"

"Ja!"

Yusaku lächelte.

"Lass mich das machen, als kleine Wiedergutmachung."

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wenn du unbedingt gegen Ran in die Küchen-Schlacht ziehen willst, bitte. Lass nur mich aus dem Spiel."

Yusaku grinste und nahm Shunsaku an die Hand.

"Komm Junge, wir backen jetzt einen Kuchen."

Der Schriftsteller ging zusammen mit seinem Enkel in Richtung Küche, während Shinichi ihnen zufrieden nachschaute. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob jetzt bessere Zeiten für die Familie angebrochen wären.

Sein Vertrauen, das Yusaku enttäuscht hatte, hatte er zum Teil wieder zurückgewonnen, und den Rest würde er auch wieder gewinnen.

Früher oder später.

Owari


End file.
